When it's cold outside
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: On a cold winter evening Kurama and Naruto are sitting in their bed, drinking some nice hot chocolate and just trying to get warm mostly. But then a chocolate moustache on Kurama's face turns into something that Naruto finds quite sexy. AU story where Kurama is just a normal redheaded boy, yaoi, contains a lemon, Kurama x Naruto


I was challenged by the lovely Kurama to write a fluffy Kurama x Naruto fic and I do hope this is fluffy enough! I did my best and I hope you will like it! And I probably forgot something of the challenge, because apparently I always do...So sorry for that if it's the case T.T

Characters are very OOC, especially Kurama... Enjoy!

...

It was a cold winter evening. Snow was falling steadily, coating the world in a bright white, forcing people to stay inside and get away from the cold and wet weather. Two familiar males were doing the same, comfortable launching in their bed, watching some brainless tv show while sipping from their hot chocolate, expertly made by the blonde. Meaning adding some chocolate powder to some boiling water and stirring well enough until it looked sort of right.

The redhead never commented though and happily drank it. As long as he could pull his boyfriend close while he did so, he didn't give a damn about the grainy texture or the fact that Naruto always forgot the marshmallows. The only thing he needed was the blonde's head leaning against his chest while he slowly stroked Naruto's side with his thumb. And don't forget the low riding pyjama pants with a tank top that was way too big. It always got to Kurama, even if it was in that ugly orange colour that Naruto seemed to love so much.

'Kura, I'm cold,' Naruto suddenly whined, making a pair of fiery red eyes look down and smile softly.

Of course the blonde was cold again. Somewhere Kurama realised it was an excuse to just get closer to one another, but like he really minded anyway. 'Very well,' he only commented and put his cup of hot chocolate to the side. His arm went around Naruto's body and he lifted the smaller male slightly up so he could pull the blankets from under them. Softly he set the blonde down again and pulled the blankets over them.

With a content sigh Naruto settled closer against Kurama, pulling the blankets up to his chin to become as warm as possible. His blue eyes went back to the tv, but he had no idea what he was watching anymore. He hadn't really been paying attention. His eyes began drooping down and he shifted his body flush against Kurama's, ready to fall asleep.

Kurama just let his boyfriend do as he pleased and reached for his hot chocolate again, taking a sip from the hot liquid again. He hadn't anticipated the drink right since he had shifted a little lower in his bed and instead took a big gulp, creating a thick brown chocolate moustache above his lip. He groaned a bit in annoyance, waking Naruto up again and letting the blue eyes look up at him.

Naruto watched a pink tongue slip out between thin lips and slowly lick away the brown chocolate essence. Unconsciously Naruto sat up a little and watched it with curious eyes. That actually looked really good and he wanted the same thing…

He reached for Kurama's cup and with a raised eyebrow the redhead handed it to Naruto, confused as to why he suddenly wanted some. He didn't mind though. Whatever the blonde wanted, the blonde would get.

The cup was set against a pair of plump lips and Naruto took a big gulp, his bright blue eyes fixed on Kurama's red ones. He made sure he looked as innocent as possible, acting like he was just doing something a little bit dumb.

When he brought the cup back down, he smiled broadly at his boyfriend, now having the same chocolate moustache as Kurama had before right above his lip. The redhead chuckled softly and brought his thumb up to wipe it away, but quickly Naruto slapped the hand away, leaving Kurama very confused. Another perfect red sculpted eyebrow was raised and as an answer Naruto just smiled again.

'You're weird,' Kurama commented, not bothering with trying to get the moustache away again and focusing on the tv show he had been previously watching again.

But Naruto was not done yet. His smile had transformed into a sneaky grin and he slowly crawled into Kurama's lap, blocking the tv for the redhead. Unnecessarily he leaned forward, putting his chest against Kurama's, while he placed the cup of hot chocolate back on the nightstand. The redhead shook his head, getting slightly annoyed, but also kind of curious as to what Naruto really wanted. It wasn't like the blonde to not voice it. Naruto was usually so talkative and right on top of things.

'Kura,' Naruto purred seductively and now he certainly had the redhead's attention. 'I got hot chocolate on my lip,' he then whined softly, his bottom lip sticking out in a silent pout as if he felt very sorry for himself.

Kurama just wanted to face palm at this. 'I know, Naruto. That's why I wanted to wipe it away before,' he stated plainly, trying to look around the blonde to see the tv again. Now that it was about the moustache again, Kurama's interest had ebbed away. It even irritated him to look at it now. The chocolate stood out on his face and he just wanted to take it off!

'But you did it wrong, Kura,' Naruto once again whined, his hands grabbed hold of the plain white t-shirt the redhead was wearing and pulling him a little closer. 'You need to take it off the way you did to yourself.'

First the redhead was just confused, but then it dawned on him. Naruto wanted him to lick it off! Seems quite reasonable and well, like he didn't want to do that now, especially since the blonde had told him to. With a grin present on his face, he slightly stuck his tongue out again and let it slide over the chocolate moustache. Before Kurama could retract his tongue again though, Naruto had sucked it into his own mouth and let his tongue swirl around it, tasting the hot chocolate.

With a delighted moan Naruto pulled back again and smiled softly back at his boyfriend. This time Kurama wasted no time though, grabbing hold of the soft blond hair and pushing Naruto his way, capturing the soft plump lips into a kiss.

Kurama could still taste the sweet chocolate on Naruto's lips and he decided he liked the taste a lot better than the usual ramen flavour. Slowly he slipped his tongue between Naruto's lips, no need to ask for permission anymore. They both knew each other well enough and Naruto would never deny him a kiss, even if the blonde was mad at him. A kiss could always cheer his little blonde up, especially when it was followed by something else…

Pale hands reached down and grabbed a tight hold on Naruto's ass and giving it a rough squeeze. The blonde moaned softly and bucked his hips forward. Kurama smirked into the kiss, liking how Naruto was always so reactive. He never had to doubt of Naruto liked it or not, Naruto would let him know.

His tongue swept through Naruto's hot cavern, lingering in spots he had found so long ago. Their lips moved in sync with each other. Lazily Naruto let his tongue join the kiss, preferring it when Kurama was in control and spoiled him in every way the redhead wanted to. This was the only time Naruto liked being submissive and calm.

Kurama let his thumbs slide over the hem of Naruto's pyjama pants, sneaking it lower and lower in the process. Naruto was already busy with pulling the white sleeping t-shirt off Kurama, for a second needing to break the kiss and quickly throwing it away. Lips smashed together again, the need to be touching each in every way possible flowing through.

Suddenly Kurama slipped a finger into the pyjama pants of Naruto, right between the two ass cheeks, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Hips bucked up against each other again and both could feel how turned on the other already was. Soon this wouldn't be enough anymore, needing to feel more naked skin instead. Naruto was already desperately clawing at his own tank top, slipping it to the bottom instead, so he didn't have to release Kurama's lips again.

Naruto pushed his now naked tanned chest flush against Kurama's, letting the other know they were currently undressing. The redhead smiled again, finding Naruto's ways of telling incredibly funny and somewhere also kind of smart.

Slowly the redhead lifted Naruto a little by his ass and tried forcing all of Naruto's clothes off with only one hand. Of course this didn't work out well, trying to force down the orange pyjama pants, the orange tank top and what do you know, the orange boxer shorts over the tanned legs. An annoyed growl rumbled up out of Kurama's throat and with a harsh jerk he almost ripped off the items, afterwards discarding them to the floor. Nothing should stand in his way of getting to his naked boyfriend, not even clothes, especially not clothes.

The blonde whimpered softly when the cold air hit his body, regretting he was on top of Kurama now during this cold winter night. But the redhead made him forget soon enough, letting his rough hands slide up and down over Naruto's sides in a way to stop the tanned body to stop from shivering due to the cold. Naruto distracted himself by giving Kurama's body some more attention, finally moving away from the thin and now red lips and kissing a way towards the pale neck he liked to mark so badly. Just because the purple marks stood out against the almost pearly white skin.

While soft groans spilled off Kurama's lips as Naruto teased his neck, the redhead reached for the nightstand beside him. He wasn't really looking at what he was doing, too caught up in Naruto's soft lips, that he almost spilled the hot chocolate all over the floor. Thankfully he found the small bottle of lube first. He flicked the top off and squirted some of it onto his hand. Behind Naruto he spread it over his fingers, it being the only place where he had enough room to do so and let one finger slide between Naruto's ass cheeks again, teasing the puckered hole.

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine and he quickly wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck. He just needed to redhead to be close, he needed to feel more of him. His lips had left Kurama's neck and now he just laid his head on the redhead's shoulder, breathing out soft moans and waiting for his boyfriend to continue.

Slowly the first finger slipped in, feeling to oh so familiar inside of his little blonde. He wasn't as tight as he once was, but the thought of his hard cock being inside of Naruto very soon, drove Kurama wild. He started pumping the finger in and out of Naruto, soft means falling steady off the plump lips.

Not long after Kurama pushed in the second finger, the two fingers now making slight scissoring motions to stretch Naruto as best as he could. What Kurama didn't notice was a tanned hand slowly sneaking down from his neck, too busy with his fingers sliding in and out of the quivering hole.

Just as Kurama was about to push in the third finger, Naruto firmly palmed his erection through his burgundy coloured pyjama pants. eHeA groan spilled of his lips and a bit too fast the third entered Naruto as well, pulling a loud moan from him.

Naruto didn't stop his hand from moving over Kurama's clothed hardened length, teasing his boyfriend to the fullest. Naruto just wanted to drive him wild and make him need the blonde just as much as Naruto needed him. Kurama couldn't keep his hips still anymore now that Naruto was teasing him, but he wouldn't be outdone. He roughly pushed his fingers back in and searched for something that would make Naruto scream out.

With another rough thrust his fingers brushed over Naruto's prostate, pulling a louder moan from the blonde. Just because he still wanted to take revenge for the teasing, that was still happening, that was the only hit Naruto would get now. Slowly he pulled his fingers out, making Naruto's lips part in a silent moan.

Blue eyes met red as Naruto leaned back again. On both lips at the same a smirk formed. They were waiting for the other to make the first move. Kurama knew he could wait longer than Naruto. The blonde had no patience at all, so this would be an easy win. He just kept watching Naruto and eventually the smirk disappeared from the plump lips and with a yank, Naruto pulled Kurama's pyjama pants and boxers down, but only till his knees. Kurama raised an eyebrow, questioning what Naruto was doing, but the blonde only smirked, again.

Naruto raised his hips a little and seeing that, Kurama knew what would happen next. His pale hands went back to Naruto's ass cheeks and pulled them apart, making it easier for his cock to slide in. The blonde's tanned hands quickly had snatched away the lube and were coating Kurama's hard cock with it, taking his time of course to tease him extra.

Groans rippled off Kurama's lips and he tried forcing Naruto to stop by pulling his ass towards him, aligning his cock with Naruto's prepared hole. Reluctantly Naruto eventually stopped stroking and let himself slowly slide down Kurama's erection.

After being together for such a long time it didn't really hurt anymore, so the moan that left Naruto's mouth was one of pure pleasure.

When Kurama was fully inside, he didn't wait at all, moving his hips up and down slightly to feel some sort of friction. Moving with his pyjama pants halfway his legs was difficult and that was probably Naruto's goal in the first place. The blonde better make up for that.

After a moment Naruto woke up out of his daze and looked straight into Kurama's red eyes with his own half lidded. Achingly slow he lifted his hips up high and then slammed them back down, forcing a loud groan off Kurama's lips. It would've made Naruto smirk if he hadn't just hit his own prostate already, making his whole body shake in pleasure.

He wasn't on top much, because he just couldn't move as fast as Kurama could, but he did love the position. It was easier to find the spot to make him see stars and he could control every hit against it.

Right now he was trying to find the perfect pace to ride his boyfriend and when he did, he was bouncing on the redhead's lap. His head was thrown back as moans spilled off his lips, the pleasure getting the best of him.

Kurama loved it when Naruto lost himself during sex. The blonde just looked so incredibly beautiful when he did. The blue eyes turning slightly darker, the plump lips a dark red and parted to let every sound out that Naruto could make and the tanned body shining with sweat. He just couldn't stop watching Naruto during these moments, forgetting to even participate. With every thrust Naruto came down, he just groaned softly, his red eyes focused on Naruto's face.

'You are so beautiful,' he heard himself murmur. Naruto's eyes became slightly more focused and his pace slowed down a little as if to let the words sink in.

Without responding Naruto just picked up the pace again, bouncing up and down in Kurama's lap and the redhead thought his words would be forgotten, unimportant as long as Naruto was pleasuring himself. But then the tanned arms were wrapped around his pale neck again and Naruto pulled him back into a kiss.

It was a sloppy kiss, both unable to really control what they were doing as sounds kept trying to leave their lips. The smell of sex now lingered in the air and the only sounds filling the room were the groans and moans coming from both males, accompanied by the slapping of their skin as Naruto thrust himself down again.

Kurama could feel Naruto's walls clench around him and he needed to break the kiss to let out a louder sound. He loved it when the blonde did that and of course said blonde knew that. Naruto leaned back again with a smirk on his face, but it vanished quickly, his pace also much slower than it was before. He was growing tired and he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long anymore.

Pale hands went back to Naruto's ass and Kurama started helping the blonde out, exactly knowing what had happened. His thrusts were a lot rougher though and with his hips bucking up and his hands helping Naruto down at the same time, he picked up a fast and hard pace. Their sounds became even louder, drowning out the sounds of their skin slapping together.

Especially Naruto became very vocal, his moans turning into pleasured screams with every hit Kurama delivered to his prostate. Naruto's whole body started shivering due to the pleasure and Kurama knew it wouldn't take long now for the blonde would come. A few more thrusts up and he could feel Naruto's warm seed on his stomach.

Kurama slowed his pace down a little, just enjoying the clenching and unclenching of Naruto's walls around his cock now. He could feel something warm coil inside of him and his orgasm wouldn't be long now. With a steady pace he kept sliding in and out of the blonde and with a few last groans the redhead spilled his seed inside of Naruto.

He slowly rode his orgasm out, watching Naruto come down from his high as well. He was exhausted and he was pretty sure as well that his hot chocolate would now be cold instead. He didn't care though, not with his little blonde so close to him.

With a sigh Naruto let his head fall on Kurama's shoulder and just stayed there. The redhead shifted a bit so he softening length slipped out and they could get comfortable in each other's arms. He pulled his sweaty hands off Naruto's hips and now pulled him into a tight hug, his hands rubbing up and down Naruto's back.

'You just gave me another reason to love hot chocolate,' Kurama murmured, a slight smile playing on his lips as he lazily gazed in front of him.

With a lot of effort Naruto pushed himself off Kurama's shoulder and gave the redhead a confused look.

'Well, if this is the outcome of me drinking hot chocolate, I definitely want to drink it more often,' he added with a teasing smile, his red eyes shining with amusement.

Naruto slapped him against his head, but couldn't stop the giggle from leaving his lips. 'You are such an idiot,' he commented, climbing off Kurama's lap or at least trying to, because the redhead was not breaking his hold just yet.

'That's why you love me,' Kurama said teasingly.

The blonde turned back to Kurama and smiled softly. 'It's one of the reasons why I love you,' he said softly and soon lips were attached to each other again, unable to really let the other go when their hearts fluttered with love.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Was it good? A little different than usual? And did my bestie like it?

Review please ^^

And I need to share something random now, because I want to... I was just thinking about how most tv shows have a fanfiction page and my thoughts went to Spongebob Squarepants, don't judge me. And then I started thinking about if there would be M-rated stories there... And then I creeped myself out! By thinking about how Spongebob has many holes and then I visualised it and the thought is just so creepy! Yeah, I wanted to share that ^^ I hope this thought will entertain you, whoever it is that reads this crap! Kissesss


End file.
